Island in the Sun
by skoolgirl101
Summary: Stranded on an island...only chaos can ensue.


**A/N: So I wrote this on a whim because I was bored and decided to post it. Through the Dark is coming along nicely. Chapter 2 is still in the works but it should be up soon. Thank you for all of the reviews. They are much appreciated.**

**Island in the Sun**

"I can't believe I'm stuck on this godforsaken island with the likes of you!" Hermione yelled at her companion as she marched through think weeds.

"Well, I can't say I'm enjoying it any more then you are, Granger. And it was _your_ friends who left us stranded here without our wands. This is entirely _your_ fault!" he replied as he followed.

"My fault! Oh no! Don't you dare attempt to put the blame on me, Malfoy!"

"Why wouldn't I, considering you _are_ to blame? You were the one who got everyone into a frenzy with your banshee shrieks!"

"I wouldn't have been shrieking if you hadn't been trying to dismember Crookshanks!"

"Oh that ball of orange evil has a name? You forget, Granger, she was trying to kill me!"

"Kill you? She was on the other side of the sofa! Not even that close to you!"

"You know I'm allergic to cats!"

"Does that give you the right to try and kill them? No! It's a good thing I came or you might have succeeded."

"Believe me, Granger, there's nothing I would have enjoyed more. But then your friends just had to exile us to this island until we resolve our issues."

"We might as well be here for forever then."

"If I don't kill myself first," Draco muttered.

Then there was silence as they made their way through dense vegetation before Hermione stopped in her tracks and said, "Do you hear water?" Draco stopped too and listened. There was, indeed, the sound of rushing water not far from where they stood.

"It sounds like a waterfall," Hermione said, as they continued on. Soon, they found themselves at a, for lack of a better term, magical waterfall. Hermione noted how high it was and resolved to climb the rock face along side of it.

"What on Earth are you doing, Granger?"

"I want to get to the top."

"Why?"

"To see if I can see an aerial view of the island and, therefore, a way off of it," she replied as if it made perfect sense.

"Are you sure you can make it up there, Granger?"

"Of course I can, Malfoy." She was nearly three quarters to the top already. When she reached it, she looked around and gasped.

"What?" Malfoy asked, looking up.

"It's beautiful up here. You should see it," she yelled back, over the roar of the falls.

"I don't hold much semblance for beauty, Granger."

"Oh, drop the bull shit and come on!"

He could sense the irritation in her voice but relented and climbed up after her. When she helped him onto the ledge, he stood and looked around him and had to agree with Hermione. It truly was an amazing view; the way the sun shone on the water and how the lush green was everywhere.

"Wow," he said after whistling.

"Told you. Hey! What say you to jumping?"

"What? Are you mad? It must be at least fifty feet!"

"Don't be such a ninny, Malfoy," she said as she began to remove her shirt and jeans to reveal a modest bra and panties. Draco admired her back and bottom as she turned, readying herself to jump.

"You truly are insane, Granger," Draco said but couldn't help smiling.

She turned her head over her shoulder, looking at him, and said, "I prefer 'eccentric,'" before she jumped. She shrieked on her way down before Draco heard a splash. He looked down at her beckoning him to follow her.

"Oh fuck it," he said as he removed his own shirt and pants and jumped in after her in only his boxers. When he hit the water, a rush of cold enveloped him. He broke the surface shivering and wiped the hair from his face, to find Hermione in front of him, smiling.

"See? Fun, wasn't it?"

"As much as you are deranged, I admit that, yes, it was fun," he smiled.

"You know, Draco, you've got to learn to live a little."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"And do you suggest I begin?"

"Well, we can start with this," she replied before she splashed water in his face. She laughed as he sputtered before swimming after her.

"Oh, you're going to get it this time, Granger."


End file.
